Presently, there is an increasing number of online, and even offline, venues in which pictures and video feeds may be published, often in real-time. With cloud-computing resources, including social media services, providing the infrastructure support for this surge in spontaneous publishing of digital media, the potential for an individual to have his/her image published in a public venue increases with regularity, often with limited opportunities to protect his/her own privacy.